


订婚礼物

by styx



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>毕安卡所知道的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	订婚礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Engagement Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260493) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



标题：订婚礼物（《An Engagement Present》）  
  
原作：kindkit  
  
作者博客：<http://kindkit.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://rarelitslash.livejournal.com/285833.html>  
或：<http://kindkit.livejournal.com/586345.html>  
  
衍生派别：《丁丁历险记》（《The Adventures of Tintin》）  
  
配对/角色：阿道克船长/丁丁，毕安卡•卡丝塔菲果  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：毕安卡所知道的。  
  
作者注：设定在《Les Bijoux de la Castafiore/绿宝石失窃案》中。更多注解请见结尾。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **订婚礼物**  
  
著：kindkit  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
亲爱的沃洛克船长断然是气得冒烟，当然了，就像是他那般咆哮不休的老家伙会的那样，冲着每封贺电嘀嘀咕咕并对《巴黎三月》的一位倒霉记者使用了些，唔，她 只能称之为粗口的词。丁丁要安静些，挂念他可怜的帕多克，当然了，但却是若有所思的。或许他意识到了毕安卡一眼瞧见那篇文章便明白到的事儿：她帮了他们个 忙。  
  
那些个村民们，好心的乡下人，还不曾转过弯来，可毕安卡却是位老于世故的女子。并且不是什么道学家；她为他们开心，幸福的小东西，可亲爱的丁丁是有点儿太年轻了，不得不说，尽管任谁都可以看出他完全能够自己拿主意。流言与法律，哎呀，是如此可怕的传统，如此的无能于细分。  
  
很快所有人都会相信德莱多克船长被卡丝塔菲果女士伤透了心。如果他余生里都无有女人相伴，同他的朋友一道住在乡下，那只会证明他曾经多么的爱她。不会有思想狭隘的宪兵或是聒噪多嘴的牧师能够给他们造成麻烦。  
  
她并不指望感谢或是赞誉；她会保持沉默。可惜了，不过。那本会是一部迷人的歌剧材料的。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~

  
  
  
作者注：比利时和法国都在1795年将同性恋合法化了。不过在《绿宝石失窃案》发生的时点，两国对于同性性行为的法定年龄都要高于异性性行为。丁丁的年龄是个微妙的问题，不过他很像是小于21岁，当时法国的法定年龄（我不确定比利时到底是多少）。


End file.
